Problem: There are 30 people in my math class.  12 of them have cool dads, 15 of them have cool moms, and 9 of them have cool dads and cool moms.  How many people have moms and dads who are both uncool?
We can solve this with a Venn diagram.  First we notice that there are 9 people with both cool dads and cool moms.

[asy]

label("Cool Dad", (2,75));

label("Cool Mom", (80,75));

draw(Circle((30,45), 22));

draw(Circle((58, 45), 22));

label(scale(0.8)*"$9$", (44, 45));

//label(scale(0.8)*"$33$",(28,45));

//label(scale(0.8)*"$23$",(63,45));

//label(scale(0.8)*"$17$", (70, 15));

[/asy]

Since 12 people have cool dads and 9 of those have cool moms, too, $12-9=3$ of the people have cool dads and uncool moms.  Likewise, $15-9=6$ people have cool moms and uncool dads.

[asy]

label("Cool Dad", (2,75));

label("Cool Mom", (80,75));

draw(Circle((30,45), 22));

draw(Circle((58, 45), 22));

label(scale(0.8)*"$9$", (44, 45));

label(scale(0.8)*"$3$",(28,45));

label(scale(0.8)*"$6$",(63,45));

//label(scale(0.8)*"$17$", (70, 15));

[/asy]

This means that $3+9+6=18$ people have at least one cool parent.  That leaves $30-18=\boxed{12}$ sad people with a pair of uncool parents.